Topaz Feathers
by Leo-Sama
Summary: Max And The Flock Move To Forks And Have A Near Car-Crash With Edward Cullen. What Sort Of Hysterical Bird-Related Adventures Could This Lead To? If You Want To Know So Badly, Read It!
1. Chapter 1

**So Here's The First Chapter Of My Very Own Taxlight Inspired By Greyskys.**

**And, No, The Title Is Not To Lead To Some Avian-Vampire Hybrid It Just Sounded Cool. :D**

**Am I Forgetting Something...? Oh, Right!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do Not Own Twilight Or MaxRide. But I Do Own Ava!! (Who Isn't In This Chapter)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

~Max's POV~

Wow.

289 miles an hour.

If I wasn't me, I would sooo award myself with a blue ribbon or something. I had just broken my record for super-sonic speedy flying. If that was a record in the Guiness Book of World Records, 2009 would be mine, baby. Okay, enough about me, let's get going on what was going on that day.

Mom (Dr. Martinez smart one) had found us a nice "safe" place to live. Forks or something. I had no idea. Anyway she said it was the rainiest place in the continental US so who would be looking for us? Then again it was _right _above California. Sometimes I would like to conk my mom on the head and gleefully chant, "Shoulda had a V8!" but I normally refrain from doing so.

So the Flock and I were on our way to Washington where we would meet my mom in front of the highschool. We never travel together for fear that some crazed Flyboys would find us and kill us _and _my mom. Doesn't sound very fun, does it?

We landed somewhere between Forks and Port Angeles and started walking. Then we got bored and started running. Then Iggy wanted me to fly as fast as I could there and back and see if I could find them again before they got there. Hmm...sounded good to me.

"On your mark, get set...goldfish!" I jumped and snapped my wings open, only to close them again and land on my butt.

"Iggy!" I scolded. He and Gazzy burst out laughing and Iggy waved me on. I jumped again and snapped my wings open, actually going this time. I took a deep breath and concentrated, and in a few minutes I was looking down on my mom's van. I chuckled to myself and flew back along the road and landed next to the Flock. They were three and a half miles out of town.

Iggy frowned, "Dangit! I thought for sure we could beat you!" He crossed his arms and walked along next to Gazzy and Angel.

"Iggy, you sound like a 5-year-old again!" Fang made _tsk tsk _noises and Angel piped.

"And your thoughts sound like those of a 3-year-old!" That made everyone laugh. Ah, the things a ming-reading 10-year-old can tell you.

That's when everything went wrong.

"MAX!" Someone shouted, but I didn't know who it was. I looked to my right and saw a speeding silver volvo driving toward me at full speed. I grabbed every wrist that was close to me and yanked everyone to the ground on the side of the road. The volvo came to a skidding stop, turning as it came to a halt. I panted and looked into the tinted window, catching the gaze of a bronze-haired boy with topaz eyes.

Before I had a chance to stand and curse this guy out, a brunette girl put her hand on his shoulder and he sighed, turning his attention back to the road. He sped off towards town in a _woosh _of squealing tires and rain water on the pavement. I took a shakey breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Report!" I heard several "OK"s and "Ugh"s, but everyone was AOK.

But I would make sure Volvo Boy wasn't.

* * *

**Ok So There's The First Chapter. And Yes, Volvo Boy Is Edward.**

**The More Reviews I Get The More I'll Write!**

**So If I Don't Get Any Reviews, It Is a Sign That I Should Stop Writing.**

**Milk & Cookies!**

**~Leo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's The Second Chapter Of Topaz Feathers.**

**everyoneisMISunderstood - Thanks for the feedback! I'm Glad You Enjoy Max's Above And Beyond Creativity! XP**

**xDarklightx & ep123 - I did it on Edward's POV for you! I hope you like it!  
**

**I Love Doing Edward's Point Of View...Then You Know What People Are Thinking...And As You Can See, Max Already Hates Edward!**

**I Wonder What Will Happen Next...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I Know, Taking Credit For Other People's Characters Is Wrong And Punnishable By Law. That's While I Am Telling You Now That I Own A Total Of One Character In This Story! SM And JP Rule!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Bella! We're going to be late!" I called into the house. Jasper was tapping his fingers madly on the arm rest. Rose and Emmet were long gone and Alice was, as usual, keeping Bella from getting out of the house.

"Sorry Edward. Your insane sister couldn't decide on what _I _was going to wear." Alice sniggered from behind Bella and sat in the back seat of the volvo, leaving the front seat for Bella. I slammed my door closed and started the car, pulling out of the garage.

I ripped off full speed down the dirt road, in a hurry...wow. I was _never _in a hurry. We were nearing the road and I could hear the heartbeats of six kids somewhere not far away...that was when Alice screamed.

She leaped from the back seat put her hands on the wheel.

"Edward, hit the breaks!"

I did.

She twisted the wheel so we came to a skidding stop, narrowly missing the six kids who were standing in the road. A tall girl around our age shoved the kids to the side of the road. The girl sat up and wiped her mouth clean. She glared at me. She seemed pissed.

_God dammit! Stupid...stupid...when I get my hands on him..._

Yeah, she was pissed.

I stared at her. Wasn't she intimidated by me? I wanted to get out of the car and knock the snot out of her. Teach her a lesson. Show her who she could pound and who she couldn't. I reached for the handle.

"Edward." Bella breathed, putting her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned back to the road and sped off in the direction of the school. I could see the girl glaring at my car as I drove away.

_Everyone's okay..._She thought, _But I'm going to make sure Volvo Boy isn't._

I chuckled to myself. Alice shook her head and glared at me. I gave her a look.

"Don't be mad at me." I grunted.

"Why shouldn't I be?! You could hear their heartbeats, Edward! Why didn't you slow down?!" Alice snapped. I relaxed. Alice was right, after all. I should have known. But it wasn't my fault those kids were in the middle of the road! Jasper spoke next.

"They're going to our school."

* * *

**So That Is How Edward Ended Up Almost Masaqring Max And The Flock!**

**The More Reviews I Get, The More I Type...**

**~Leo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so all of you who reviewed (*cough* EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou *cough* XD) here is the third chapter!**

**I hope this one sums up why Jasper knew where Max and them were going to school.**

**Disclaimer: *Sniffle* Sadly I Own Only One Character From This Story (Ava, Chapter Four Coming Soon) Thanks To JP And SM!**

* * *

~Max's POV~

I spat on the ground and held out my hand for Fang. Once everyone was on their feet, I turned to Angel.

"Do you know who they were and where they're going?" I asked quickly, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. She thought for a second.

"I know the bronze haired boy was named Edward." She said, trying to remember what thoughts were going through the heads of our near-murderers. Okay, so it wouldn't have been _that _bad. But just for the sake of our normalness, I will say murder, "And there was another girl in the car who wasn't the brunette. Her name was Alice."

"Edward and Alice..." I looked at the dirt trail, "Do you think that's a road...or a driveway?" The Flock turned and looked down the trail. Gazzy looked back at me like I was crazy, "Well if we know where they live it will be easier to find them!" I snapped.

I looked down the road where I heard an approaching car.

"Mom." I said shortly. Dr. Martinez slammed on her breaks and flung her door open, "I saw that volvo coming and the driver looked so mad! What happened?" So I plunged into our not-so-near-death experience as she started the car and drove away in the direction of our new house.

~Jasper's POV~

I was confused by my words the moment I said them, "They're going to our school." Bella craned her neck around to look at me and Alice squeezed my hand.

"What are you talking about?" Edward growled from the front seat. I massaged my temples. What was going on?

"I...I heard a little girl's voice. In my head. She sounded frantic. It was a bunch of different sentences put together." Bella and Alice stared at me. Edward was sifting through my thoughts. God I hoped he would find it.

He gasped.

"Holy crap." Edward blurted, "This girl...she was one of them." I could feel the confusion in the air. Everyone stiffened, "She could...send you thoughts? What? How? They weren't vampires."

Bella and Alice fidgeted.

"She was thinking...Max, Fang and Iggy...Forks Highschool...Gazzy and me...Forks Elementary...and then...OH MY GOD MAX!" I spoke softly, hoping no one would think I was insane.

"You're not insane." Edward said flatly.

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We're going to look for some tall skinny kids at Forks Highschool."

* * *

**I hope you like the third chapter! That's probably the last for today. **

**Unless I get some more reviews! ^^**

**~Leo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Is The Wonderful Fourth Chapter! I Hope You Enjoy It!**

**M333gan - I Love That Idea! Maybe I'll Use It...**

**Anyone Else Who Reviewed - Thanks So Much I Had A Sudden Burst Of Inspiration And I Hope You Love This Chapter!**

**I Know, I Know. Ava's Not In This Chapter Like I Promised. I Decided To Bring Her In Later. (BTW She Isn't A Normal Human)**

**Disclaimer - I Don't Own MR or Twilight. (Not Yet Anyway...)  
**

* * *

~Max's POV~

"School?!"

My mom had gone all...hehe...mom on us once we were in the house. It was a nice size place with four bedrooms (Angel and Nudge were sharing a room as well as Gazzy and Iggy), and three bathrooms. Our closest neighbor was police chief Swan, and that was a quarter mile away.

Dr. M was trying to make us go to _school_. Eh, the word made me wanna pee my pants (Who ever was walking their dog in Yellow Stone and felt a warm moister on your head, I am terribly sorry!).

"C'mon, Max! Think about it. It's been four years. They'll never find us. We can go to school!" Nudge was practically ripping my arm off from begging so much. I sighed and looked down at the kid.

"If you stop trying to cut my arm off...we'll go to...to..." Iggy smiled and out a hand over his mouth, moving out of the way of the bathroom. Angel read Iggy's mind and laughed, "School"

We're lucky there are two bathrooms on this floor.

~Edward's POV~

So far, we had seen no trace of the skinny road kids.

We hoped we would have better luck in the cafeteria.

Nope.

I growled under my breath and Bella shot a look at Jasper. He tried to work his magic on my brain. I felt a warm tingly feeling run down my spine. I spun on him, "God dammit Jasper!" He held up his hands, dropping his perpetual mind curse.

"Edward, you're gonna kill someone." Bella said softly. I looked at her. She didn't drop her gaze, "They only got here this morning. Maybe they'll start tomorrow." I sighed and considered this. Bella was probably right. Why was I so worried anyway?

"Bella, sometimes you're right. And sometimes...you're wrong." Alice whispered. I sifted through the thoughts encircling my brain.

_Hmm...I wonder if the Cullens would mind if I sat with them today..._Angela, no...

_Dammit! Stupid ketchup stains..._I chuckled. Lauren...

_Woah. New girl, ten o'clock._

This made my head spin around.

Sure enough, four tall skinny kids walked casually into the cafeteria and into the lunch line. I tried to find their thoughts, but nothing came to me. I squeezed the table, and Jasper reached out his hand to swat mine away.

"What's wrong with you?" He seemed worried. I pushed harder. Nothing. I pushed as hard as I could.

_Angel...Gazzy...Bombs...Erasers...Dr. M..._

It was a girl. I knew it! I pushed harder. I could make out little sentences. I could feel something pushing back at me. Something trying to prevent me from hearing what she was thinking. Ehat was with this girl? I pushed back. So did she. I closed my eyes and shoved my way through.

_Pain...Pain...make it stop...Oh my god...Oh my god! OH MY GOD!_

That was when she hit the floor.

* * *

**Don't Cliffhangers Rule?**

**I'm Working On The Next Chapter Right Now So Keep Reviewing And I'll Keep Typing!**

**~Leo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! My mom grounded me, my internet crashed, blah blah blah...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own MR or Twilight, Unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**~Max's POV~

Pain.

Pain.

Oh, god...

I could feel the strain to keep this person out of my head. I looked around the cafeteria. Who the heck was in my head? I shoved them away. They wouldn't get inside me. I pushed. Hard. It hurt. They were pushing back. Hard. Pain flooded my brain, so I shut it down to get _out._ I know how to knock myself out, but I had never tried. I had to get away from the pain.

So I fainted.

~Fang's POV~

Max was squinting.

Then, she was frowning, cringing.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Max?" She shrugged away. She wouldn't admit that she needed help. She sucked in a sharp breath, closed her eyes, and hit the floor. I looked around. What the hell? I hit my knees and shook her. She wasn't waking up. I looked up again. Someone was coming over. Crap. I thought fast. **(This one's for you, M333gan :D)**

"Food fight!" I grabbed a banana and threw it at the boy walking over. He dodged it and stared at me. His topaz eyes were filled with anger and concern. But it was too late. Food was flying everywhere. I picked up Max and bolted for the door, Iggy hard on my heels.

I could hear swift footsteps behind us as we ran at top speed for the forest.

"It's that kid you through the banana at...isn't that volvo boy?" Iggy laughed. I grunted, still carrying Max. I ran straight into the tree line. The people following us spread out. They were surrounding us. I heard Nudge bolt up behind us, gasping Iggy's hand.

"U&A." I said gruffly, snapping out my wings. We came to a small clearing and leaped into the air. Surprisingly, it was easy to fly while carrying Max.

We didn't get very far.

Someone grabbed my ankles and dragged me to the ground. I landed with a thud on my back, holding Max tightly. Nudge and Iggy were standing back-to-back, facing a dark-haired pixie-like girl and a blonde boy about our age. Volvo boy stood looking down on me. A tall dark-haired boy and beautiful blonde chick stood behind him holding hands. I rubbed the back of my head and sat up.

Volvo boy, or Edward, as Angel had said, put his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just need to ask you some questions." He said flatly.

"You won't ask him anything!" Came an all-too-familiar voice. Max sat bolt upright and sprang to her feet. I followed suit.

"Calm down, Max." Edward said quietly.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She spat. Then her eyes widened, "It was you - "

"Yes." Edward answered, "I'm the one who was reading your mind."

* * *

**I hope you liked! My back hurts cuz I've been on all day!!**

**Anyone wanna give me a back massage?**

**~Leo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello ello ello! The British hippie is here to say: FISH AND CHIPS!**

**Sorry i just had 3 frappacinos! I can't spell! The first person who tells me how to spell that gets a character of their own mind put in this story! :D:D:D**

**So I was reading up on some of my favs and I saw my name in my best friend's (Greyskys 4eva) story! I was like woah! And my friend Caylee was like SWEETNESS!**

**On my forth frap!**

**Anyway let's get on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of...GAH! I'm too hyped up to type all that blah blah blah...you all know what I would put there anyway.  
**

**

* * *

**~Max's POV~

I punched Edward as hard as I could.

It didn't turn out so well...

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!" I cursed a lot. (*Cough* 72 times in 2 minutes *Cough*) Edward chuckled. After a few minutes, Edward went into bad cop mode.

"Who - no - _what _are you?" He asked, glaring at Fang and I.

"Kids. Next question."

"Where are you from?"

"Death Valley. Next."

"Why do you have _wings_?"

"Why can you jump so high? Next."

"What are your _real _names?"

"You read minds. You tell me."

Edward looked like he wanted to punch me. Or eat me, whichever his _kind _did. If he did either, Fang would tear him to shreds. See how reasured I am? Hmm...

"Why do you smell like that?"

Everyone turned to star at Iggy. He was holding Nudge's hand and staring into space. I smelled the air. Dang! They smelled _good._ My head whipped around. I sprang to my feet.

"I duobt that's colone." I growled, clenching my fists. Edward stood slowly. Fang stood up behind me. Ah Fang, such the protective one...

"I'll tell you once you tell us." He said flatly. I groaned, rubbing my temples. Fang put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed. He was there. I could do this.

"Meet here tomorrow before school." And then they were gone. Not another word. I fell backwards, landing on my back spread-eagle. Fang sat down next to me, playing with my fingers. Nudge and Iggy planted it next to Fang, all three of them looking down.

"They're outsiders." Nudge said softly. I nodded. This was crap. No, this was big crap. The biggest crap there ever was.

"Okay guys, here's the scoop." I sat up, corssing my legs. Fang was still playing with my fingers. I giggled but didn't pull them away. I pulled myself back into my serious mode, "We're going to talk to these people. We won't tell them anything until they spill. Got it? Keep you minds closed." Iggy almost laughed at the last part, I could tell. But he kept himself together. Fang looked at me, his eyes bottomless.

Oh, how I love life...

* * *

**O.o**

**Sorry this one's kind of realllllllllyyyyy suckish I had no ideas. So now that I'm crashing from all that caffiene, I think I'll take a break.**

**ZZZzzzZZZzzz...**

**~Leo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! GUESS WHAT? TOPAZ FEATHERS HAS AN OFFICIAL 55 REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU TO Leo Solaris FOR SPELLING FRAPACINO FOR ME!**

**Sweetsugarplums - I am 100% female! Don't worry. I have two names I run around with online. Leo and Max. If I went by Max on here it would be kind of obvious, don't you think? But on other sites people question me for being Max! xDxD Anyway, to answer your question. I'm a girl.**

**Leo Solaris - You sooooooo looked that up online! :D**

**lotsadoodles11 - Iggy has enhanced senses, so he knows what is happening around him. Like if Max was running at top speed towards him he would be able to move because he smelled her and heard her footsteps. He knew it was Edward because of the way he smelled.**

**M33gan - Don't apologize I luv having quesitons! Iggy said it. If you read that part again, it says that everyone turned to look at Iggy. I thought that would clear it up, sorry for confusion!**

**animefan0000012345 - Is this long enough? xP**

**dallascowboysmusicfan - I hope this is FAX enough for you! ^^**

**To the above two - Such...long...names...O.o**

**Disclaimer - HEY! I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS STEPHENIE PATTERSON! GOSH! (Do you believe me? No? Aw! xP) I don't own Twilight or MR. Because my name is not Stephenie Meyer or James Patterson. Or...Stephenie Patterson xD  
**

**

* * *

**~Max's POV~

We took off and flew back to the house that day exausted and just wanting to sleep. Angel was there when we got home so naturally, she bombarded us with questions.

"Who were they? How did they jump so high? Why were they chasing you? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" She had pestered us until I sent her off to bed, telling her I would explain everything in the morning.

When everyone was asleep, Dr. M hugged me and jumped in her van, already on her way back to Arizona.

Fang and I sat down on the couch, Fang putting his arm around me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. We had never told a bunch of strangers our secret unless they were government officials. He hugged me tight and whispered.

"We're going to kick their butts until they tell us what's up with them, then we're going to U&A." The way he said it made it seem so easy. I held up my hand.

"Are you sure that's likely?" I grimaced slightly when he took my hand in his. He kissed the top of my head and began singing a tune I recognized...dammit Fang always knew how to cheer me up...

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

I sighed and looked up at him.

He was smiling, something that rarely happened.

"Who put happy in your cheerios this morning?" I joked. He put his finger to my lips. I smiled and lay my head down on his shoulder. We watched the fire blaze in the fireplace. It smelled like ashes and warmth.

It was midnight...

Fang put his fingers in my chin and made me looked up at him.

Then, he kissed me.

I smiled and felt like laughing with glee. But that would have been comepletely _idiotic, _so I decided not to. He put his arms around me and picked me up off the couch, carrying me down the hall to my room. He lay me down in my bed and I smiled up at him. I was going to ask why he had carried me, but then I remembered the days events...

"Have a blissful sleep, love." He flicked off the light and walked across the hall to his own room.

What a blissful sleep it would be...

* * *

**For all of you FAX lovers our there!**

**And I promise, there will be some NIGGY in here too!**

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5  
**

**Anywho, working on the next chapter now, so see ya soon!**

**~Leo [Who is a girl xDxD]  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated it so long.**

**I'll try to keep up frequency :D**

**Disclaimer - STEPHENIE PATTERSON! GOT IT?  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

School the next morning seemed to never come. I sat in the car for thirty minutes just staring at the clock. I _had_ to know what the heck those kids were. They could run fast, sense well (That Iggy kid knew who I was! Had I ever told him my name? No!) and _fly._

What were they?!

Finally it was 6:30 and Bella and Alice were dancing out the door and slipping into the car. Jasper had joined me twenty-five minutes before because he was probably just as anxious as me.

I sped off down the road - don't worry, people! I made sure not to hit any _freaks _along the way. Bella kept one hand on my shoulder the whole time, probably making sure I wasn't going to _kill_ anyone.

As we neared the Highschool, Bella's tender grip tightened, still only strips of glass holding onto marble. I chuckled to myself as we pulled into a parking space and hopped out of the Volvo. I grabbed Bella's hand and we strode towards the trees on the far side of the lot.

I pulled Bella onto my back and we all broke out in a run towards the clearing where we had seen the kidsthe day before.

Max and Fang were standing there, back to back - probably keeping watch.

_Volvo Boy's here._

We came to an abrupt stop and I let Bella off my back so she stood next to me. Alice and Jasper stood by my side, ready to fight if needed. Nudge and Iggy appeared behind Max and Fang along with the two younger kids.

_Edward, this is The Gasman. I'm Angel._

I gasped, stariging at the girl. How did she know who I was?

_Yeah. I read minds too._

I clenched my fists. Were they...vampires? No! Vampires didn't fly...

_Edward, everything you think, they hear._

I looked up again. Max and Fang were exchanging grins and Iggy and The Gasman were laughing. I screwed up my eyes. What _was _this kid?

"So Edward." Max piped up, walking towards us, "You want to know whats up with us. But first...what is this talk of vampires?" Alice, Bella, and Jasper all whipped their heads around to look at me, "Yeah. That's right. We know what you are." Angel pranced up behind Max, standing tall. Alice and Jasper imediately took fighting stance. I held up my hand for them to stay still.

"So you know our secret." I began, standing up straight, "Tell us about you."

Normally I wouldn't need to ask. I could just sift through their minds and find out what it was before they had a chance to say anything. But everyone besides Angel was holding me back. And all Angel was thinking was, _Get the thoughts to Max...she'll get a kick out of this..._

"Okay then." Max said flatly, "As babies our parents gave us away or rather...had us taken from them and we were taken to a laboratory in Death Valley called the School where mad scientists graphed Avian DNA into our blood. We are 98% human, 2% Avian. So yes, we have _wings _and yes, we can _fly._ Any questions?"

Our jaws dropped. Now _this _was something unusual. But...some of them had special powers?

"Yes. Angel can send and recieve thoughts. She can also shape-shift, breath under water, and talk to fish. Fang can turn completely invisible when he's sitting completely still. When Nudge is near metal, it's attracted to her. She can tell what people were feeling when they touched something she touches. Iggy, though blind, knows what color things are just by touching them. When he's looking at nothing but whiteness, he can see it - don't ask how we know. Gazzy can mimick anything and anyone. And I can fly at super-sonic speed. Anymore questions?"

Wow. Just wow. These kids were weird. They had grown up in a lab and had no parents?

"Well I know my parents. So does Iggy here." Max smiled coldly, obviously loving that she could keep me out but I couldn't keep her out, "So. Would you like to tell us anything? Well...okay, just for the heck of it." She reached behind her back and Fang slapped her a high-five.

Jasper was tense, clenching and unclenching his fists. I put my hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

Suddenly Max groaned, instantly in a fighting stance. She glared at each of us in turn, making a motion with her finger tips. All four of the other kids behind her were at her side in seconds, all of them looking angry and stressed.

"Which one of you is messing with my head?" Jasper stiffened, his eyes widening, "Get out of my head, you freak!" She snarled, looking like she was ready to rip our heads off.

"Jasper, stop." Alice whispered, stepping in front of him, "Max, please. We don't want to fight. We just wanted to meet you. We don't need anything else right now. But don't worry. We'll be good friends someday." Angel smiled, getting a glimpse at the picture in Alice's head. At once all of the kids stood up straight, looking comforted. Max stopped glaring at us and got out of her stance, looking at us quizzically.

"Is that really going to happen?" She inquired. Alice smiled and nodded, practically bouncing up and down. Max smiled crookedly, stepping forward towards Alice. Alice stepped toward Max and they shook hands, "Okay. Well. I guess we have to be getting to school." Max cringed slightly and looked at Angel. She nodded and suddenly all of their minds burst open. I could here their voicespractically shouting in my ears.

Angel and Gazzy hugged Max and darted off into the trees, heading towards the elementary school. Alice took Max's hand and practically dragged her off in the direction of the highschool. Nudge walked up to Bella and said something with a smile and Bella laughed, holding out her hand. Instantly they disappeared into the trees, Bella on Nudge's back. Iggy walked up to Jasper, looking slightly awkward. Then Iggy said something about Jasper being "The psychotic version of Dr. Phil and they both chuckled, bolting off towards the school.

Then Fang and I were alone.

"So you read minds?" I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets. He grinned, "I'm used to it. With Angel digging around in my head all the time. So that picture of us all...friends? Alice said that wad definetely going to happen. But aren't her visions conditional?" I nodded, walking off towards school, Fang following.

"Some things she sees are just certain." I explained as the school buildings came into view.

"I see." Fang closed his eyes, standing still. And then I couldn't see him.

"So...see you in fourth period, I guess." Fang came into view again, smirking.

"See you."

* * *

**This chaper was like, six years long. I know their views of eachother changed rapidly, but I figured that image of them all friends could have been very convincing or whatever. So now they're all friends and blah blah blah. Well that's all for now!**

**~Leo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG. YO PEEPS OF FANFICTION.**

**Okay, remember in chapter one when I said "there will be no vamp-birdkid hybrid"? Well, just now shoveling my driveway an amazing idea smacked me in the face - okay, so did a bird. BUT! You will have to keep reading to find out what happens...**

**STEPHENIE PATTERSON! I'M TELLING YOU! xD  
**

* * *

~Max's POV~

I know what you're thinking:

_OH MY GOD MAX! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?_

How do I know? A - It's pretty dang obvious, considering I don't trust people easily. And B - Angel told me. Yeah, that's what you get for insulting the chick with a mind reading six-year-old on her side.

And trust me. your statements are sooo true. I was no where near trusting these guys. I mean, they were mythical creatures for god's sake! Oh, well, yeah. _Technically _the flock and I were mythical creatures too, but we were created with science, people! And how were they created...? Of that I was not sure.

So I was dragged along my Alice all day until she went to her seperate class while I trekked back towards the Chemistry building on the back of campus. I slid into the classroom and took my place in the back of the class. I tapped my fingernails on the desk impatiently while I waited for Edward to get in - late, as always. This was the only class he didn't have with Bella.

Just before he walked in, a native american girl strolled in, looking nerves and stiff. Edward walked in behind her, his eyes wide. He slid into the seat next to me, flexing his fingers into fists.

"What's the deal?" I hissed, arching one eyebrow. He pursed his lips and glanced at me.

"Just...the new girl." He answered through clenched teeth. _What do you mean? _I asked silently. He spun to look at me, "She, uh...she's just troubled. I guess you could say." She turned away, obviously trying to hide something. _There is no way you're keeping me out, man._

So as seventh bell drug on, I continued pestering Edward with mind questions such as, _What's her name? Why is she so...tense? _Oh, and my favorite and most repeated question: _Are you having dirty thoughts? _I hadn't though about one thing all class. That is, until Edward spoke to me stiffly after the bell rang.

"She's from Death Valley."

I clenched my jaw. What was that supposed to mean? Was that supposed to actually _mean _something? I mean, the only connection I had with Death Valley was -

Oh crap.

* * *

**UH OH! I wonder what's going on?**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN Well anywho check out mine and Grey's site:**

**.com**

**Join up and see what happens! ^.^**

**~Leo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the fastest update I've done in a long time. But Grey threatened to eat my head if I didn't do this right. VISIT OUR SITE! **

**maximumridefansite.**

**wetpaint**

**.com**

**Stupid spaces - -'' **

**Well anyway…you can put that URL in your search bar or search "Take Flight" on wetpaint dot com (The dot is supposed to be . But if I did . It wouldn't show you the address xD have I ever told you how much I love computers?)**

**So, I'm sure I've bored you to death by now but I'm not done so SIT BACK DOWN. We have a plot that's about to occure on Take Flight and I have to tell you about it or blind guy's gonna kill me (Ow I just got punched). Soo here it is:**

**CALLING ALL BIRD KIDS! It's Max. I know there are others like us. We saw you flying in Colorado. And, Angel heard your thoughts. But anyway...The School has started making Erasers! We can't do this alone. Our entire future could depend on you, our second generation. We need your help guys, we can't go it alone. Well, we have before, but this time, it's have my mom. And Jeb. But Jeb's not that important right now. HELP US ON OUR MISSION!**

**~Max**

**(Haha! Squiggle ~~~)**

**(Nudge, quit it!)**

**OKAY! I'M DONE!**

**I AM STEPHENIE PATTERSON GOD DANGIT! XD**

* * *

~Fang's POV~

I was waiting for Max at the tree line when I scented someone coming close. I snapped my laptop shut and looked up just as Alice skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Fang! There's an issue. A very bad bad bad issue." She whined, twiddling her fingers. I arched one eyebrow.

"You should talk to Max when there's problems that need dealing with. I'm more of her right-hand man than any kind of leader. But then again, there was that one time when Max went to Germany…" Alice grabbed me by my collar and pulled me off of the ground, her eyes blazing, "Let go of me!" I growled. She threw me - hard - towards the picnic tables and I landed with a skid on the ground beneath them.

Alice was at my side in a split second, grabbing my arm and standing me up straight. She shoved me towards the Chemistry building where Max was, "Why is the hell are you taking me here?" She didn't answer, only pushed me through the door, knocking my against a table. I grunted and she turned my head around to look at something in the back of the classroom.

There was no one else in the room - well, besides Max and the new kid she was beating senseless.

"This is your idea of a bad bad bad issue?" I asked Alice, watching Max pound the girl's head into the wall.

"She's one of you." Alice said softly. Almost instantly I noticed the black wings falling limply from behind her back. I gasped and leaped across the room, yanking Max off the girl and looking her in the eye. Was it possible…? I turned on Max, my eyes hard.

"What were you thinking? She's one of us!" I snarled as Max wiped blood from her nose.

"No freaking duh, Einstein. I knew who she was from the moment wonder boy over there told where she was from." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to where Edward was standing. Had he been there the whole time? "I just don't like people messing with my head." I looked at her for a minute and then back at the girl. What could Max mean?

"Remember what Jasper was trying to do back there is the woods? Calm you guys down? Well Justice here - " Edward explained, pointing at the girl. " - does the same kind of stuff." I nodded, reaching down and grabbing her collar. Lifting her up so I could face her, I hissed.

"Are you with us? Or are you chipped?" I heard Max grimace behind me. For the longest time she'd had a computer chip under her skin telling the whack jobs at the school exactly where we were. But it was gone now, and I wasn't planning on going through anything like that again.

"No, Fang. I'm not chipped." Just croaked, trying to hold up her hand, but failing miserably. I sighed and kicked a chair out from under a table so she could sit. Max stood, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously. She turned her gaze on Alice.

"So? What are we going to do?" She asked flatly, knowing Alice would already know.

"We're going to take her to our house, and Carlisle's going to treat her wounds. Yeah, we know that you guys heal notoriously fast, but you broke her arm. And that's not going to heal easily." Max nodded, turning back to me. She walked over to Justice lifted her up, walking back to the door of the classroom.

"Meet you there." She grunted, sprinting out into the open and jumping into the air. She snapped out her wings and rose quickly, speeding off towards the Cullen's house. Edward looked at me like, 'How does she know where to go?' I chuckled to myself.

"Angel's got some serious frequency, dude." I could hear Angel giving Max the coordinates of the Cullen's house. Then I saw something disturbing, "Bird kids, vampires, and now…werewolves?"

* * *

**GAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGERS! WHO WANTS TO BET THAT MAX HAS A HEADACHE?**

**OUCHIES!**

**Yup, Grey's going to get me in the ribs. You have crappy vision! Get over it! xD**

**SONG RECOMENDATION TIME!**

**_Teardrop_ - Massive attack**

**_Viva La Vida_ - Coldplay**

**_Light On_ - David Cook**

**_If Everyone Cared_ - Nickleback**

**_Single Ladies_ - Beyonce **

**AND ANY SONG EVERY WRITTEN BY CASCADA, RASCAL FLATTS, OR DIXIE CHICKS!**

**Bye x3**

**~Leo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god. A real update? Grey just might eat me. (that is, if she's still on here~)**

**Okay, so this story has kind of taken a weird twist and I haven't read a bunch of my reviews, so it may go off course for a while. But don't worry, it will all make sense in the long run.**

**Remember way back when, when i told y'all to join mine and Grey's site? Well, no one did Dx**

**EXCEPT Girl0Who0Mystifies0You so, kudos to you xD**

**Justice is of my own creation, and other than that, I own no one.**

~Max's POV~

Damnit, damnit, damnit.

Why was I toting a stranger to a house full of vampires? Because Alice _told me to_.

God, I hate vampires.

Fang and I were flying as fast as we could towards the Cullen residence, this girl named Justice out cold in my arms. For the moment, I regretted beating the snot out of her. But then again, we all know how much I _love _to have my head messed with. If it wasn't Angel, it was Edward. If it wasn't Edward, is was Jasper. And we can't forget the lovely voice, now can we?

_Of course we can't._

Ugh. I felt like punching myself in the head. The voice never talked anymore unless I mentioned it. Which was annoying. It really needed to make up its mind on whether it was going to speak or not. Or rather, make up _my_ mind.

"So---what exactly did she do?" Fang asked in a low voice I assumed he was talking about Justice. I sighed, looking down at her.

"She---ugh, it's confusing. She kind of, made her thoughts my thoughts. Like, being happy, welcoming, and calm." I explained, not meeting his gaze. I slowed down and angled downward as the big white Cullen house came into view, landing not-so-gracefully on the grass behind the house.

Almost instantly, Angel and Alice were standing before Fang and I, scolding me about beating on people and such. At first I wondered how the heck Angel got to the house, but I learned not to question the kid.

Edward was at my side then, lifting up Justice's hand and checking her pulse.

"Her arm's broken, Edward. She's not dead." Edward grunted in reply, kicking open the door and calling for Carlisle. I stepped inside, walking hurriedly over to the couch and laying the dark-skinned girl down.

I turned back to Fang, but he wasn't there. I raised one eyebrow, jogging back to the door and looking around outside. Fang was walking away from the house, towards the river with Angel and Alice walking along beside him. I glanced up towards the river where they ere headed and my breath caught in my throat.

At the edge of the grassy clearing there were ten or more gigantic wolves standing there staring at Fang, angel, and Alice, along with one or two Native American guys who looked kind of pissed.

I almost screamed, but I got this feeling that angel was rolling her eyes at me and sending me peace signals. I glared at the back of her head and sprinted after them, acting as casual as Alice and Angel looked. Fang looked even more pissed than the Indian dudes.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Fang, keeping my eyes locked on the wolves, "What are those things?"

Fang didn't answer until we were maybe ten yard away from the guys.

"Werewolves."

**OMGGGGG Cliffhangerrrr 8O**

**SONGS?**

**Sober - P!nk**

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

**Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Untouched - The Veronicas**

**Caramelldansen - Caramell (Warning: It's German xD)**

**Anyway, fly on.**

**~Leo**


End file.
